G☆PC13
is the 13th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode, Cure Draco appears for the first time as a major antagonist. "The Mysterious Cure Draco", in English dub. Synopsis This is the first episode of “Becoming Partners Arc”. At the beginning of the story at rainy day, a mysterious masked Precure named "Cure Draco" is around of the slaughtered other Precures with a dragon-like Constellation Spirit above on her. A survivor Precure was afraid try to escape her, but she was killed by Draco, Draco's body was spotted with blood. The lightning strike appears in the sky. The next day, Moka and Rosette show concern about to participate the Oogai Precure Tournament. According Moka, this is was the first time there where a tournament for the Precures will take place, because generally, the Precures use their magical powers and enhanced strength to fight against evil forces and organizations who create monsters to bring misery to the Earth and further their plans. More they progress and stronger enemies appear, the Cures gain new magical items, new abilities, and sometimes new allies to help them in their fight against evil. Rosette agree to participate the tournament for gain the Aquarius Zodiac PreCloth, because Rosette was born on January 23th and her star sign is the Aquarius. While Moka said the same thing about to gain the Taurus Zodiac PreCloth. A rivalry is born between Rosetta and Moka. Regina visits Alice and feels happy that they are finally being healed. Alice asks Meg to become partners with her, though Alice's words, Meg refuses and she goes away due her loner personality. Alice followed her by saying wait for her. Apparently, Meg seems to be unconcerned, and said that it is not interested for her. What she cares about is revenge. But Alice replied that if Meg can defeated Bahamut, she should have needed one of 12 legendary Zodiac PreClothes, and become her partner to achieve it. But Meg disappears very quickly before her eyes. Later that day, rumors circulating at Saint Academy that a mysterious masked Precure with a Scorpio-like Kuraseiza have attaking the Precures recently. The Gonzo☆Precures and the DokiDoki Precures have gathered because of a serious situation in the library. Mana and Sharuru talking seriously, the group must split up to find the two criminals, then she giving the communicatives to them if ever there was one problem. Rikka seems a little upset that a Precure had killing the other Precures, and wondered if she is on the side of the Dragon Queens. Aguri hit the table by saying that it was impossible that's how a Precure did horrible things like killing the others Precures and to be a enemy. The only way to find out as Alice said, is to investigate the mystery. Makoto said they must at all costs stop them before they are attacking at Saint Academy. Later, the Precures go to Spinalonga Fortress is located in the Crete Island. The group split up to find the two enemies, Mana and Rikka goes with Moka and Rosette, while Alice and Makoto goes with Meg and Esther. In the ruined hallway, Lance had goosebumps when he feels a evil presence, Alice reassured him. Suddenly, a Scorpio Kuraseiza appears behind them, girls try to escape. But the Kuraseiza catch up in front of them, Meg says there is no point running away and they must to fight. They transform into the Precures, and the fight begins. Meanwhile in the other corner of the fortress, where Moka, Rosette, Mana and Rikka and their mascots got lost. They transform into Precures, if there was a threat that hovers around them. Cure Heart was afraid of Cure Andromeda due her Inner version and mice running under the feet, Sharuru get angry that Heart should not be afraid of her, and swore that if she ran away again, this is the spanking. When they roam the ruined hallways, a explosion appears before them and attaking Heart, but she doddged. It was Cure Draco who had attaking the Precures recently. In the screen, Mysterious Bat commented about the information of the Dragon constellation. Heart became angry and asked to Draco that why she attaking the Precures if she was a Precure herself. Draco replied that she hates the Precures and her own Cure-powers. Draco tries to attaking her, but Andromeda protect her and using her silver chains to capture Draco. Andromeda orders to Heart to attaking Draco, they using "My Sweet Heart" and "Andromeda Heart Chain" respectively. But Draco using her Constellation Spirit form a European red dragon and using her main attack "Ignis Draco Dente" to counteract the attacks, and knock them in the wall. Cygnus get angry and cause her to fight against her, yet she eat apples and makes fun of her, then she sleeping. Cygnus then about to take away the dragon mask, but Draco punched her on the face, and passed it seriously. The fight begins. After the mutiples punches and then their Constellation Spirits appears above them, Draco's selfishness angers Cygnus, and the two Precures and their Constellation Spirits clash violently, Draco push Cygnus away by using her sub-attack "Crimson Flare". Diamond intervenes for protect Cygnus, then she using "Twinkle Diamond", but Draco was too strong and project her in the ground. While she seriously injured Cygnus, but she using "Crying Moon" to healing herself, Draco seems a bit impressed by this ability. Cygnus using her "Cygus Diamond Burst" to freeze Draco. But Draco easily breaks the ice prison and revealed that mastering fire, and seriously attaking her again, but with the poison fore prevent her to treat herself properly. With Diamond unable to do anything to stop them. As Draco gets the upper hand, Diamond goes to stop the fighting, but Ace steps in before she can do so. Ace asked to her why she attaking the Precures so and she wore a mask for what reason, Draco refused to answer and remains silent. After the silent moment, she goes away. Later, Cure Sword, Cure Pegasus, Cure Rosetta and Cure Phoenix have defeated and purified the Kuraseiza. The Kuraseiza becoming human again. They becoming normals, it appears that the investigation is finished. Makoto phones to Aguri that the Kuraseiza was purified, while Aguri says that Draco fled away, and they had no other information except the attacks and so the Dragon constellation. Major Events ・ The "Becoming Partners Arc" make its debut with the episode 9, replacing "Beginning Arc". ・ Cure Draco make her first apparence as a major villain. ・ Cure Andromeda, Cure Heart and Cure Diamond were defeated by Cure Draco. ・ Cure Ace gets involved to saving Cure Cygnus. ・ Cure Draco using the first attacks the first time "Ignis Draco Dente" and "Crimson Flare". ・ It was revealed that Rosette's birthday is January 23th and her star sign is Aquarius, while Moka was born in May 11th and her star sign is Taurus. ・ Cure Draco hates the Precures and her own Precure-powers. Kids version ・ At the first scene, Cure Draco is around of the slaughtered other Precures. A survivor Precure was afraid try to escape her, but she was killed by Draco, Draco's body was spotted with blood. But in Kids version, the scene is censored. ・ When Cure Cygnus is injured during the battle with Cure Draco, she was bleeding. But in Kids version, the bloos is not showed. Trivia ・ This episode scene is similar of the episode 5 from Puella Magi Madoka Magica where Cure Cygnus fights against Cure Draco, and at the time of the knockout, Cure Ace involved to save her and stop the fight. ・ Cure Draco's apparence is similar of Dragon Shiryu and thus Kyoko Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ・ Moka had the same her birthday and star sign with Omori Yuko from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Davi ・ Ai Villians ・ Cure Draco Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Category:Becoming Partners Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs